


Rescue Me

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dean in Heat, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader in Heat, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Sharing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tongues, Undressing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Dean is mated to Omega!Cas. However, when he and Sam rescue the Omega!Reader from a dangerous vampire nest, he comes to the realization that she is his true mate. Both are in heat, but don't want to go against Castiel. How will this work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmethystPanda6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/gifts).



> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I hope you still want it? Also fair warning to everyone, this is my first ever attempt/exposure to alpha and omega fics.

You struggle against your restraints, the ropes biting deep into your skin. A slender blonde eyes you hungrily, her mouth curled into a menacing smirk.

“Get that smile off your face before I knock it off” you mutter, annoyed at the situation. The woman just laughs loudly, revealing hideous fangs.

“Oh please” she snaps, “I’m not afraid of a pretty little hunter.” She sniffs the air slightly, and her pupils become dilated. “Especially a little omega in her heat” she teases, giving you a wink. You blush slightly, embarrassed that she can smell it on you. You had been after these vamps for about two weeks. But you had underestimated their numbers and had gotten yourself captured at the nest. This particular vampire and two other males are on security watch until the rest of the nest gets back.

“Fuck you” you hiss. You are in the middle of heat; that wasn’t a lie. And it’s seriously messing with your mind. You need it so bad, your skin is crawling, and there is an intense fire down low. You have to continue to bite your lip to relieve some of the tension.

“Awww poor baby” she says sarcastically. “You can barely hand-“ you both hear a crashing noise in the room next to you. She frowns slightly and gives a gesture to the other males. They nod and run out of the room. The two of you remain in silence, listening intently to what is going on. You see her dangerous blue eyes, scanning her surroundings, waiting for anything. Suddenly loud thuds sound out, and you are certain there is a scuffle going on between the vamps and whoever the intruder is. A couple of deep male voices sound out, obscenities flying. They don’t sound like the vampires though, and you suddenly have hope that a rescue may be near. _Please be more hunters_ you silently pray.

Two tall men come through the door, blood splattered on their clothes, blades in hand. The female vamp turns around as the older one runs toward her at full speed. “Shit” she mutters before he slices her head off, sending it flying to your feet. It’s downright gruesome. The taller man runs over to you and starts to untie you.

“Are you ok?” the older one asks, concern in his dazzling green eyes. Your jaw drops and you are at a loss for words. He’s so rugged…strong..sexy and _oh my!_ He’s an alpha you can tell. And you’re suddenly aware the one behind you is also an alpha. You’ve never heard of two alphas working so closely together.

“You good?” the taller one reiterates as you are freed from your restraints. You rub your wrists, trying to reestablish circulation.

“Uh yeah, as good as I can be. I’m (y/n).”

Mr. Green Eyes gives you a sexy smirk. “Well I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.” Oh, well that explains the two alphas; same blood line.

“Wait a second, Winchesters? You guys are like the best hunters ever!”

Sam gives a shy dimpled smile, and Dean winks. “In the flesh” he says lightly.

“Well uh, thanks for the rescue” you begin, very aware that Dean’s eyes are studying you intently. You feel that fire flare up again, and your breathing becomes labored. “Would you be up for giving me a ride back into town?” you ask, looking at Dean from under your eyelashes.

“No problem” Sam responds, “So how about we get out of here?” Dean nods in agreement, and you all walk quickly out of the nest. You all climb into the Impala, Dean as the driver and Sam in the passenger’s seat. The car ride is quiet and you take the opportunity to evaluate the two new companions.  Sam is very attractive, and an alpha to boot…but you don’t feel drawn to him the way you do to Dean. You can’t explain it, but you’ve never felt this way about an Alpha before, and you think he can feel it to. He keeps stealing glances at you in the rear view mirror; it’s intense and sexy.

Your entire body is tightening with need and desire the entire ride, and you struggle to keep your body from writhing. You need to mate so badly, you think it may kill you if you don’t. The Winchesters finally arrive at a rundown motel, and you heave a sigh of relief. You definitely need some fresh air. As you get out of the 67, you notice Sam rushes to the motel room immediately. As you turn, the older Winchester pins you against the Chevy, and you try not to moan at his proximity.

“Look, I feel it to. You’d have to be senseless not feel this” he growls, his warm breath tickling your face.

“I knew you were an alpha” you whisper, wonder in your eyes. You haven’t known him more than an hour, yet you find yourself compelled to be with him.

“And you’re a pretty little omega in heat…like me” he adds on, a small grin on his lips. You bite your lip, inching closer to the hunter. He leans in, his pink lips ghosting over yours. This is it; you’re finally going to mate. You wait for that warm contact, that necessary pressure. Dean clears his throat, and he moves quickly away from you. You can’t help but whine at the loss, your eyes filled with confusion.

“I’m sorry” he says in a strained voice. His eyes look pained and ashamed? Why should he be ashamed of what was just about to happen? It’s just nature.

“I don’t understand” you whisper, hugging yourself.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just, there’s someone else” and as if on cue, a man suddenly appears behind him. You stand in shock, surprised by the occurrence.

“Hello Dean” the man greets in a deep husky voice. Dean turns around quickly and embraces the man.

“Hey baby” he greets, kissing him sweetly. You find yourself fueled with jealousy, but you are so horny that the show of physicality just turns you on more. The new man studies you, his bright blue eyes focused and curious. Dean notices and turns, “(Y/n), this is the angel Castiel, my mate.” You fight to keep your face from falling, desperately trying to cover up any disappointment.

“Nice to meet you” you say quietly.

“And you” he greets sternly.

“Well, I better get going” you begin, feeling awkward. There was no way you were going to come between mates, no matter how bad you wanted to.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can stay with us for the night” Dean offers, taking Castiel’s hand and walking to the motel room. You scowl to yourself but follow anyway. You are exhausted, and you lost your wallet during that vamp attack. You can handle this.

_A Few Hours Later_

You are sitting on the motel couch, your third beer in hand. Sam and Castiel are talking about plans for fighting some demon named Crowley. You are only half paying attention, because Dean is on the other side of the couch, and you are trying desperately to control yourself. Dean keeps sneaking glances, but you can tell he is fighting to restrain himself.

“Hey, (y/n)” Sam calls out, startling you from your problems.

“Yeah?” you blurt out, a little too loudly. You get off the couch and walk quickly to Sam, happy to remove yourself from the magnetic pull Dean Winchester seems to have on you. You sit down at the kitchen table, and Castiel stands to walk over to Dean. They whisper to each other and then both leave the motel. You sit with Sam for a few minutes. He has questions concerning the area and any connections you might have, but you’re distracted the entire time. You can hear Dean and Castiel’s voices from behind the door, but you can’t make out what they are saying.

“I’m sorry” Sam says, his hazel eyes looking into yours.

“What?” you ask, suddenly very self-conscious. What on Earth is he talking about?

“You’d have to be blind not to see it” he says plainly, giving an all knowing look.

“Oh” you answer, feeling awkward. So you were being obvious.

 

“What did you want to talk about Cas?” Dean asks the angel. The two of them are standing outside the motel door in the darkness, the conversation illuminated by a single parking lot light.

“Dean, it’s ok” Cas says quietly, his eyes full of vulnerability.

“I don’t understand” the Winchester responds in a guarded tone, eyeing his mate suspiciously.

“I love you Dean” Cas says with a sad smile, “And I would do anything to make you happy. Being your mate is the best thing that ever happened to me…but I’m not blind.”

Dean lets out a sigh, and caresses his angel’s cheek fondly. “Was I that obvious?” Cas grabs his hand and holds it tightly.

“You’re both in heat Dean, your cycles match up better, it’s clear there is some sort of connection there. I don’t want to lose you, but making you unhappy would kill me. I’m okay with you having two mates, Dean.” Castiel says, with a small tear staining his cheek.

“She’s my true mate isn’t she?” Dean asks quietly.

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?” Castiel teases, giving a sad smile.

“I love you Castiel” Dean reminds, pulling his angel in for a warm kiss, his fingers traveling to his thick black hair.

“I’ll get Sam out of the room ok?” Castiel offers. Dean nods, and gives his mate a small smile.

“I want you to know that nothing is going to change between us, ok? You’re not being replaced.”

“I know Dean, you would never do that.”

 

You are in the middle of a conversation with Sam when Dean and Castiel walk back into the room. Castiel walks quietly to Sam and whispers something. The two of them walk out quickly, leaving you alone with the older hunter. You smile shyly at him, your thighs trembling and your knees weak.

“Hey” he greets, rubbing his hand through his hair, giving you a half smile. You aren’t sure what to do, it’s getting harder and harder to control yourself around the Winchester.

“Hi” you say quietly, wringing your hands behind your back. “Umm, thanks for giving me a place to stay tonight. I’ll be out of your hair in the morning.” Dean’s eyebrows raise up.

“Well actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that.  You don’t have to go… you could stay with me?”

“Really?” you ask in surprise. Your heart is fluttering, and you feel like you may hyperventilate.

“I know this is kind of sudden” he explains, walking closer to you, his tall form sexy and powerful.  You are backed against the counter, and you watch the hunter survey you. “But I was talking with Castiel, and I’d like to take you as my mate.”

Your heart leaps up in your throat, “But you have one” you try to reason, everything below the belt clenching in anticipation. He walks closer, his body nearly pressed against yours.

“And he’s fine with it, and I promise you’ll get along with him, because I think you may be my true mate (y/n)” he says, biting his lip. You find yourself leaning up to his face, wanting to feel those full lips on yours. You nod intently, everything becoming clear. He’s completely right, the pull between you two is intoxicating, like nothing you’ve ever felt  before.

“I know” you whisper, suddenly needing to be his omega. “Take me” you beg.

“Fuck yes” he says in a growl. He grabs your body and forces it to his. Your lips meet passionately and he overtakes your mouth. It’s warm and sweet, his tongue conquering every single inch of you. You moan loudly into his mouth, every inch of you turning to fire. He picks you up, gripping your ass tightly as you wrap your legs around him. He kisses your neck, biting and sucking, leaving claiming marks all over your skin. He rakes his teeth against your collar bone as he carries you over to the bed. He sits you down, removing his shirt. He reveals a chiseled body, beautiful and smooth with sparse freckles. You can’t help but start panting, watching every movement of his lean arms.

“Take your clothes off” he commands, his voice deep and smooth. You remove your shirt and pants as quickly as possible, disposing of them in the same pile with Dean’s shirt. You go for your bra, but the Winchester stops your hand. You look up and see his green eyes almost completely eclipsed with lust. “Turn around on the bed” he whispers. You obey immediately, waiting for his next move. You hear his zipper and then the rustling of clothing. You fight to keep yourself from looking at his naked form. Your entire body is shaking from being in heat, and you desperately need him to mate with you. You release whines and moans uncontrollably, breathy and high. Dean comes up behind you, his calloused fingers running against your back as he goes for your bra clasp. He kisses the back of your neck, slow and sensual. He’s teasing you, and you feel that you may combust. You feel a hardness against your body, and you moan realizing it’s his throbbing erection.

Dean disposes of your bra on the floor, and his hands reach around to cup your breasts. He massages and kneads. And you lean your head back against his strong chest tilting your head back in pleasure. “You’re mine” he growls in your ear, licking up the side of your neck. “Say it!”

“I’m yours” you squeal as he plays with your nipples. The pinching is sharp and hot, and it travels through every nerve. You shiver, tingles running up your spine. He pushes you forward and you are on your hands and knees, ass high in the air. You push it towards him, needing his touch. You feel his teeth skate against your ass as he removes your panties with his mouth.

 “Oh baby I can smell you” he whispers as he bites your ass, a sharp sting traveling across the surface of your skin. He flips you over on your back and spreads your legs wide open, completely exposing you.  “You want me to lick you” he asks, his mouth curling into a devilish smirk. You nod your head rapidly, messing your hair up against the mattress. “Say my name, (y/n).”

“Oh Dean!” you moan, your legs shaking with want. He lunges forward, sucking your dripping wet pussy. You gasp suddenly as he goes nose deep. His tongue twirls rapidly, stretching your walls as he laps up your wetness. He cherishes your taste as his hands grip your hips, bruising the area. He moans, the vibrations from his gruff voice traveling up inside you. You arch your back in response, and he chuckles. He has to hold down your abdomen to keep your pelvis from thrusting.

Dean grabs your legs and pulls you down the bed as he straddles you, his long member dripping pre-cum. He offers it to you and you lick it willing you. You tease the head with your tongue, running over the slit as he hisses in pleasure. He lowers his pelvis, pushing his dick further into your mouth. You put your hands on his soft skin, holding his hips to help guide his member down your throat. He moans loudly, tossing his head back. You grin around him, happy that you’re pleasing him. You begin to bob your head, hollowing out your cheeks. You deep throat him, gagging around his largeness, and he gasps, turned on by the sound. “That’s so good baby, but you gotta stop.” You come off him immediately with a lewd pop, spit still connecting the two of you.

Dean leans down and captures your mouth, and you can taste yourself on him. It’s so hot and erotic. But right now you’re panting incessantly, grinding against him. You need the friction, you need his member, you have to mate now. “Shhh, it’s ok baby. I need it to.” He gets to the side of you and scans your naked body, hungry for all of it. “On your hands and knees. Face in the pillow. Ass in the air” he growls through gritted teeth, his breathing heavy. You nod and quickly turn, ready for him to be inside you. He teases your wet hole with his cock, barely pushing in. You whine loudly, you can’t handle it anymore. You hear him moan as he pushes deep inside you, splitting you wide open. It’s deep and delicious; he completely fills you up. He grips your hips, and he slams into you, penetrating deep. His skin slaps against yours and he continues to pound you, making your whole body move. Your breasts shake with his thrusts, his nails digging deep into your sensitive skin. You practically howl in ecstasy, and you feel you need to bite the pillow to control yourself.

“That’s right baby. I know you need this, I need it to.” You feel yourself building, your walls clenching around him as he mates with you. Your face becomes flushed from sex and your entire essence turns into a deep burn.  He leans down and bites your shoulder as he pounds into you, the thrust becoming erratic as you both climb higher and higher.  Your core tightens as you are pushed over the edge into a beautiful release, you scream loudly and Dean moans into your ear. One final push and he cums inside you, filling you up with his hot seed. You fall forward, unable to hold any part of yourself up. Dean lays on you, his body sweaty and heavy, but you relish in it.

You feel all of your tension release from you, and you let out a contented sigh. Dean pulls out of you slowly and grabs you. You cuddle together, facing your mate. He smiles at you sweetly, and he strokes your hair line, giving a playful lick to your nose. You giggle softly, nuzzling under his chin. You feel so connected to this man as he squeezes you tightly.

“Thank you” you whisper, kissing his clavicle gently. You know that this is the start of a long life with Dean. And you hope that you and Castiel can become close as well, both loving Dean. You can’t wait to get to know this man and grow with him.

“Good night beautiful” he says as he turns the light off. You smile and hold him, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
